The Co-Worker
by doublefrick
Summary: Davey, an out and proud lesbian meets Kelly, a straight girl with a secret. Told from Davey’s POV. Some sex, language.


I couldn't get her off my mind. We had worked together for just a short time. She had recently gotten engaged to a man that sounded very sweet. He actually sounded like someone that could reign in her crazy. There was just something about her that made me...I don't even know how to describe it.

Let's back up. I'm an out and proud lesbian feminist. I am pretty darn attractive if I do say so myself, and I have never had any problems getting a date (male or female). I take care of my body, I have a great smile and a pretty kickass personality. I do not need engaged straight girl drama. Yet, here I am. Sitting at her wedding, trying not to mess this up for her and knowing that she really, really wants me. What. The. Fuck.

So, if we start at the beginning, a few months ago~ I had just started with a new food marketing company. It was a new beginning for me. After cutting ties with my girlfriend I figured a clean slate would be nice. I had a friend living in Denver and moved there to see the sights and live the mountain life.

"Hi! I'm Kelly! You're new! I'm part of the welcoming team. So nice to meet you!" This blonde girl with too much energy has just intimidated the shit out of me in my first day at this job.

"Davey." I say.

"Oh. We had you as Pamela." She said, looking confused.

"Yeah. Pamela Daviney Mitchell. I go by Davey."

"Well I'll just have to fix this!" She said. This chick was definitely a cheerleader in high school. The way she moved, like she was light on her feet. I bet she danced, too. She had the body for it. I'll bet she was about 5'4, 120lbs. Long blonde hair, brown eyes. Big, big smile. Like, almost takes you off guard. Her personality was just so...bouncy.

Not gonna lie, after the dry spell I was having lately she looked tasty, but I don't mix work and play, so I stow that little nugget of temptation and follow her to HR.

The rest of the day was a blur. Nothing special. Meeting new people and telling them about me. The usual. I get settled into my new office and get into a few meetings with people I'll be working closely with. Guess who I get paired with for a project to help get me acquainted with a new development? Yep. Cheerleader. What was her name? I'll have to figure that out. She excitedly says she is looking forward to working with me and invites me to lunch so we can get to know each other. Good strategy. Let's go somewhere she'll have to tell them her name for her order.

She offers to drive since she knows the city. Denver is so beautiful. I know there's a lot to offer, but I haven't really been out of downtown yet.

We go to a specialty individual pizza joint and she orders after me. I make it a point to try to hone in on her name, but the fucking guy slinging the dough was making too much noise. Was it Katie?

We sit and eat. She tells me about her fiancé and her wedding. Yadda yadda. Then she asks about me. Denver is a pretty liberal city, so I decide to just put myself out there. Maybe she can lead me to my next "hit it and quit it" because I am never, ever getting into a serious relationship again. Like, ever.

"Yeah, umm. I just moved here from Austin. I was living with my girlfriend and she decided that she needed to go find herself by being a volunteer in Africa." Her eyebrows raise I bit. "So I moved here to live with my old college roommate and start over." Well I did it. No point in dipping my toe in, just threw myself in. I knew it would get around the office pretty soon. It really seemed like everyone really liked Katie and she talked to all of the staff that morning. It helps when you're young and beautiful, too. People tend to listen to others when they want to fuck them, at least in my experience. I hadn't yet pegged if she was a gossip or not, so here was my chance to find out.

"Well, are you happy here so far?" She asked. Wow. I wasn't expecting that question. And the way she asked it was...genuine. How nice.

"Yeah, it's...nice. I don't know I really haven't done much. My roommate is working a lot and I don't really know anyone else. I was planning on going out this weekend to some bars downtown and checking out the nightlife." I said, lying.

"Oh I know a great place! I'll go with you!" She went on about a new inclusion bar a few blocks away that catered to Denver's LGBTQ community and she heard the music was great and she has a friend that can hook us up with some cabaret tickets SCREECH!

"Cabaret, you say?" I smile with a raised eyebrow. She smiles back and it's official. We are gonna go watch a tasteful lingerie show and hit the gay bar on Saturday. I like this chick.

The rest of the week goes by and I'm getting to know everyone. It's a nice place and I'm starting to get comfortable with the staff. Katie and I are getting along well. On Friday night I decide to text her to confirm our plans.

Hi, Katie! We still on for tomorrow?

Yep, lol!

So Saturday rolls around and I'm pretty excited for the evening. I get dressed and ready and we text back and forth about when and where to meet. Clock tower, 7pm.

I leave the condo, grab a bite to eat and hit the clock tower at 6:50. I'm standing outside chatting with a guy about his dog when Katie rounds the corner. She's wearing a gold off the shoulder dress, high heels, a pearl bracelet and wow does she look beautiful. Now, I've already said I don't shit where I eat, but...damn. The dress fit her just right and those legs...almost hard not to picture them up against m-"Hi!" Cheerful as ever. That girl has energy for days.

"Hey. You look nice." I say.

"Ah, thanks!" She says and walks up to will call. "Two for...Katie." She side eyes me. It's subtle but she definitely did. Why the hell this girl givin me side eye?

We watch the show and I feel like she really enjoyed it. I know I sure did (wink wink). What's not to like about girls in lingerie prancing about? 10/10 would recommend.

After, we start walking toward the bar that's a few blocks East and talking. She tells me how she met Zach, her fiancé and how her wedding is in August in the mountains. She's planning on her grandpa performing the service. She tells me about her dad and how he passed away 3 years ago and how she doesn't get along her mom. I listen carefully and offer conversation where I can, but for the most part I just listen. She seems to like that and it works for me, especially when I'm getting to know someone.

We get to the bar and pay our covers. Entering into this place was like stepping back into a 20's speakeasy. Ah, now her outfit makes sense. The walls and tables were dark woods. There were lots of people around, but they were playing cards or chatting, and the music was old school instrumentals with lots of jazzy undertones. This was way different than the deafening EDM music in dark clubs in Austin.

Katie spots her friends in a corner booth. "Hey guys!"

"Kelly!!" They shout and stand to give her hugs. Kelly. Shit. I've been calling her Katie all week. What the fuck why wouldn't she say something? I know my cheeks are red right now and she looks back at me coyly. Asshole! You did that on purpose! Touché.

So, that was our first fight. Just kidding. I was impressed right then that she would go that far for a joke.

We have a few drinks and KELLY starts to get visibly tipsy. We chat more. Her friends are nice. Brie is a physical therapy assistant for the Nuggets. She is kind of intimidating and abrasive, but I dig those kind of people. You never have to worry about what they're thinking. Had I called her by the wrong name once, she would have corrected me, probably in front of everybody and even snidely. Then there was Garrett. The GBF. He was sweet as pie and super protective of Kelly. They were all welcoming to me and we exchanged numbers to text each other. I'm sure it was because Kelly asked them to, because I was a little lonely in the big bad city.

I'm having a good time and dancing, and I'm really not a dancer, but when alcohol is a factor and I get a chance to grind up against beautiful women, well you get it. As I'm dancing with a group of girls Kelly comes up behind me and puts her hands on my waist. Alright, I'll play along. Straight girl wants to play bi-curious for the night. Fucking tequila. So I turn into her and get close. I look her in the eyes and give her my best smolder, then a little wink and smile. She smiles that giant grin and giggles a little while tossing her head back.

"You are so sexy." She says to me. "I wish I had your courage to just be who you are. Me and Brie...we were together in high school for a hot minute til my mom found us in my room."

"That's fucked up." I say. I lean in, "But thank you for the compliment. That dress made me wanna..-"

"Hey guys, it's late! Kelly we have hot yoga in the morning." Brie says, knowing that we were just flirting.

We say our goodbyes and I head home. Ugh, what was I doing? Do not flirt with someone you work with, you asshat.

I get home and shower, thinking about how awkward Monday might be. Not the first time I've made this mistake. I can't fuck this up, so I decide I'll keep it professional from this point forward. Aaaand then my phone dings. It's a text from Kelly.

"I meant what I said. I hope this isn't weird. Thanks for hanging out tonight. I'd love to do it again."

"Yes, so fun!" Fun, yes. Again, no.

"️" the fuck does that mean? I'm gonna have to keep this light and casual so she doesn't think I'm straight rejecting her, but also I do not want to hurt her feelings if she's crushing on a girl after what sounds like a traumatic experience with her mom and Brie.

Fast forward to Monday. I get to my newly decorated office and start doing some work. I hear a knock on my door and there stands Cheerleader, double fisting some lattes. "I didn't know what you liked so I got you a vanilla."

"Thank you." I say.

"I'm embarrassed." She admits. "I did not mean for it be seem like I was hitting on you. I love Zach and that thing with Brie in high school was just experimenting. That's why we're still such good friends. So, if you could not tell anyone about that..."

"Is this a bribe?" I say, taking a sip. She smiles.

"Yes." She says.

"I solemnly swear not to call HR...Katie." I smile at her and she laughs. This is good. I feel back on track. Now we can just focus on working together.

That lasted for about an hour.

Kelly and I are working through lunch in my office and she starts to ask me questions about Austin, about my ex, how we met. Then she starts prodding about how I knew I liked girls and how it was easy for me to just be myself and had I ever been with a man. I was fine answering all of these questions and I felt like maybe she was still working through her crush. I have to be honest, she was so cute about it I just couldn't shut it down. And it was turning me on a little to know she was thinking about me that way. Maybe I should turn the tables and ask about her experience with Brie...? "So, what happened between you and Brie? Kisses? More?"

She looks away then back. "It was just a crush, really. We kissed a few times. We were making out on my bed one day after school when my mom walked in. She called Brie's mom and she got into so much trouble. She almost got sent away. I got sent to therapy for 'confused teens' as my mom was convinced I was on drugs or had been sexually assaulted or something." She paused. "We worked through it, but Brie was never the same. Her parents were pretty shitty. She needed me to be her friend. I really believe she played along with me. I don't think she is into girls at all, she just wanted to be my friend and that's what I wanted from her. So, it's my fault she got hurt."

Wow. That's fucked up. "So sorry. That's messed up."

She stands and I catch a glimpse of a tear before she turns away and wipes it with her finger tip. "I should go make sure the proofs are ready." She says and hurriedly starts to pick up her things.

"Wait." I say, standing and taking her hand. What the fuck am I doing? She looks at her hand and back at my face. I feel her move her fingers up my forearm lightly. It feels so, so good. I blink slowly and exhale. Is this for real?

She slowly leans in. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

We both jump. Kelly grabs her things and practically sprints toward the door. She swings it open and one of the interns is there with the proofs we were waiting on.

—————-

Kelly has avoided me for the past few days, other than work related questions and short straight forward answers. Fine. I'm not the one that's confused here. I find some people in the office to eat lunch with and I start to get to know people in my department. It's easy conversation because everyone loves food, and I am a food marketer and blogger. It was the best job after culinary school and I'm passionate about good eats.

On Friday the team gets an idea to leave the office early and go out for drinks. Being the new kid, I'm kind of obligated to go. We walk to a nearby bar and order up some apps and cocktails. Kelly is there, but she's keeping her distance.

John, the team lead calls everyone over to announce a big account and to celebrate, SHOTS!

I have a couple of drinks and mingle a bit, and soon enough, nature calls. I find myself in the bathroom line chatting up this sexy redhead waitress. She's into me, and single. At least one of those things Kelly isn't.

It's my turn and I do what I need to do. As I'm washing my hands Kelly comes out of the stall behind me. She is obviously a little sloshy. Damn girl, can't you hold your liquor?

She peers at me through squinted eyes. Washes her hands, and is about to exit the bathroom when she turns back to me.

Slurred, this is what I feel like she may have said:

"You know what? I love Zach. I love my life. I am very happy." She stumbled out the door and nearly fell. I reached to catch her and fell into the redhead, who's name was something like Katrina. I'm bad with names.

"Let me get you home." I say, glancing to Katrina to help us get outside. Katrina and I sloppily pour Kelly onto a bench outside the club and Katrina 'not so subtly' writes her number on my hand and smiles at me.

"Text me tomorrow?" Katrina says, flirting.

"Absolutely." I smile back. Katrina smiles at me and heads back inside.

"Really?!" Kelly says sarcastically.

"C'mon crazy." I say as I open a cab door. She stumbles in and recites her address to the driver.

"I'm sorry." She says. "I don't get it. Why am I like this with you?"

"Because I'm accessible." I say. "I am an easy target for your insecure fantasies. I can stroke your ego a little with some attention, and you want the attention more than you care about hurting another person's feelings. I've seen this a lot in straight girls."

She seems shocked. "Did I hit a nerve?" I say as the cab driver ignores us both. "I'm a good person. I care about people genuinely. You may be hot, but you're still ridiculously self centered. You can pretend to be a perfect little princess for everyone else, but I see a spoiled rotten little brat that is throwing a tantrum when she didn't get her way." There. I said it. I may need a new job on Monday.

The next few minutes are silence until the cab pulls into her apartment complex. I resolve that I'm going to let her out and have the driver take me home. Kelly opens the door and spills out of the car, onto the ground crying. Fuck. Can't leave her like this. I pay, get out, and hurl her arm over my shoulder and up the stairs to her apartment. She's still crying.

"Is Zach here?" I ask her. Hoping he can take over.

"We don't live together." She slurs.

"A roommate?" I ask.

"Negative, ghost rider." She laughs at her own lame joke.

She hands me the keys and I get us both inside. I lay her on her bed and take off her shoes. This girl. God she's beautiful, but fuck she's a little crazy. I'll be a good friend to her, but she needs to talk to Zach about how she's feeling. Could I help this girl see god and have more orgasms than she ever thought? Hell yes. Am I into cheating? Hell to the no.

I cover her up and start to head to the door.

"Oh..." she says. I turn around to find Kelly stumbling toward her bathroom. I quickly grab her in the doorway and help her to the toilet just as she starts to throw up. And throw up. And throw up. I hold her hair back, and when I was confident she was done I grab her a wet washcloth and wipe her face. She is shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She says. Her mascara is running and her hair is a mess. Let's be honest, she is a mess.

"Have you talked to Zach about how you feel?" I ask gently.

She smiles, almost laughs. "Yes. He says we can have a threesome. Ha!" She says. "I do love him. He's good for me. He's...stable, and strong, and he loves me SO much. He's what I'm supposed to do. I want that life. The house in the suburbs, with a fence, a dog, a couple of kids." She says as she gets up off the floor and starts the shower. "I need a shower." She starts to take off her shirt, and I know she doesn't mind me being in here, but I turn away.

She gets into the shower and I continue after digesting what she said. She's washing up as I begin my tirade, as now I'm a little pissed.

"That's a fucking cop out and a cowardly way to look at this. You can still have those things if that's what you really want. I think you really don't know what you want. I'm actually pretty convinced you have no idea who you really are. You've spent your whole life being perfect, and hiding these feelings you didn't think people would accept. I say this because I just got out of a relationship where she needed to leave the fucking country to figure out what she needed. Here's what I know for sure. You get one life here. This is your journey and you get to spend it how you want. There will never be another TODAY, so for me, I choose to do the things that make me happiest."

The water is not sloshing. My back is still to the shower, but I don't hear her moving around. Shit. Did she pass out in there and fall? "Kelly?"

The water turns off. "Hand me a towel?" I take one from the shelf and walk over to the shower. She opens the curtain partially to reveal her shoulders and head. She looks pensive and she takes the towel from me as she bites her lip. She doesn't look at me.

I think I pissed her off, but she needed to hear it. I will not apologize.

"You're right." I hear from inside the shower. "I'm sorry" I say. FUCK!

"No, don't apologize. You're right. Everything." She gets out of the shower with the towel wrapped around her, looking like she's feeling better. Nothing like a good puke to bring you to your senses. She grabs her toothbrush and starts to brush her teeth.

"Wai-" she motions for me to stop as she spits and finishes up a rinse. I wait. Can't help admiring a girl in a towel. Those legs...she looks at me again. "Can we sit and talk?"

I sigh as I realize she really does need to get something out, and this is probably the first time she has ever talked to someone about it.

"I'll make us some tea, if you have any?" I say.

We sit at the table for a while over hot tea and she tells me about the experience with Brie, about her other crushes, and about her feelings toward women starting when she was just a young girl, before she ever knew what was gay or straight.

She asks about me and my experiences. I tell her about May, and how I've been hurt. I talk with her about the supportive people in my life and how people will accept her if she gives them a chance. I reassure her that the people that don't support her really don't need to be in her life in the first place.

We talk through the night, laughing, sharing our lives and pains, and best experiences. She is really something. Crazy, beautiful, but she has me down deep right now. I've got butterflies. There's definitely a spark here, but I don't need this drama.

As the birds chirp outside I see the light start to hit the mountains out her window. "It's morning." I say, smiling. "I should go home." This was a good night, after all. She's even beautiful with no makeup, and as we stand I just can't help but touch her face. And she stills. "There is so much more to you than you let people see." I say. I can't trust myself with this girl! Dammit! Stop now! Stop now! I pull my hand away.

Before I realize it she has her hands on my neck and pulling me in to a hard hungry kiss.

I place my hands on hers in a futile effort to push her away, but my flesh is stronger than my mind and I kiss her back. Her lips are soft and wet. Her tongue licks my bottom lip and she bites it gently. I take her hips and back her into the wall, kissing her neck. She moans and exhales, her eyes closed. I pin her hands above her head quickly and hold them with my left hand. She smiles and continues kissing me hard. I slip my right hand under the elastic band of her shorts and find her so wet. She lets out a sound that tells me I'm doing something right.

As I'm finding my rhythm we both suddenly still. A mans voice comes from the front. "Kelly! You ready to go?"

We release each other and scramble to look presentable. Kelly is visibly shaken. Her face red. "Hey, babe! I'll be ready in a few minutes. Had a late night. My friend, Davey is here." She says as he rounds the corner. He smiles and says hi and something about hearing a lot about me. I wasn't paying attention. The blood in my body wasn't exactly near my brain, so you understand if I don't remember specifics.

Kelly rushes off to her room leaving me and Zach. He was tall with dark brown hair, and seemed friendly. He tells me they were going on a hike this morning. I feign interest and the I excuse myself and tell him I had an exercise class to get to.

As I do the walk of shame to the next block over and order an Uber, I start beating myself up. No! No! You've been through this. She's beautiful and you're drawn to her, but then what? Where does this go? I don't want to be some experiment. God, she is a good kisser.

I get home and can't stop picturing her. I keep flashing scenes in my head, processing my night. I see her eyes, looking at me coyly. I see them closing with pleasure. I see them looking right into mine, saying what words couldn't. I picture her smile, her perfect teeth, and the way her smile lights up her whole face. I am picturing this so much it's almost like I can feel my lips on her neck. I retreat to my bed where I continue the visuals and take care of my *ahem* frustrations. I fall asleep wondering if today she will tell Zach how she feels and come falling into bed with me where we spend the rest of the weekend. I wake up at 3 and check my phone. Nothing.

Monday morning I check my emails and messages when I get to the office. I haven't heard from Kelly since our night. I didn't want to text her, as I didn't have a clue what happened after I left and it didn't seem appropriate. I thought about her all weekend. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I casually walk by her office and check in with her assistant who lets me know Kelly called in and said she was staying in Estes Park with Zach until Tuesday and would be working from there. Ouch. So she has a phone that works. Maybe she's breaking it to him easily. Fat chance.

I pour myself into work and then after work pour myself into a bottle of rose'. This sucks.

I plan an extensive speech to tell her to fuck off tomorrow as I get into bed and try not to think about her.

I wake, and dress, and walk to work with one mission in mind. I'll see her this morning and then restore my heart to its badass self. I walk into my office and check my emails. She's in today and I get a calendar reminder that she and I have a meeting this morning. Good. Let's get this over with.

At straight up 830 she knocks lightly and walks in. As usual, she looks amazing. Today she has on a long green dress with pockets. Her hair is long and waved with curls, framing her face. Her lips are rosy pink and she's wearing a charm bracelet. She closes and locks the door behind her. The look on her face is pained.

I rise from my seat, ready to attack.

"I'm sorry." She starts.

"Mmm." I nod, crossing my arms. I motion my shoulders that she should continue. Where is my backbone? I should tell her off!

"I thought we were going on a hike, but he had a surprise weekend planned. He even called my assistant and said I'd be gone Monday. I had no idea. When I figured it out I couldn't exactly tell him then!" She said.

"You...went off on a romantic weekend in the mountains while I stayed here worried, confused, and kinda pissed off." I said.

"I'm so sorry. There was no service at the cabin. I wanted to call you. I just wanted to be with you." She started to cry.

I step to her as she puts her face in her hands.

"Please don't cry." I say as I pull her hands down and wipe a tear from her cheek. She looks at me, eyes red, and starts to say something. I don't want to hear any more. I interrupt her words with a gentle kiss. She puts her hands on either side of my face and strokes my jaw and neck. I place my hands on her waist as she starts to back us both up against my desk. She sits on my desk and I position myself between her knees. She kisses me hard. Her passion is palpable. She puts her hand under my shirt and reaches for my breast her other hand on my stomach. I can't stop myself and I take my hands down to her calf raising her dress and caressing her legs. She looks at me deeply. I trail my hands up her thighs and squeeze as I get to her butt, pulling her to my pelvis. She kisses my lips, chin, neck and I continue kissing and nibbling her neck and shoulders. I feel her hands on my pants and her fingers undo the button. I still from anticipation as she slowly unzips me and her fingers enter my panties. We rest our foreheads together for a moment as she rubs me slowly, our breathing in unison. In a moment she stops and slowly pulls her fingers up to her lips. I kiss her again and resume my intentions as I guide her to lay back. She lifts her hips as I slide her panties off. I kneel down and begin kissing and licking and nibbling her inner thighs. She's watching me and I smile. I slowly move up her thighs and she tilts her head back. We both know she has to be quiet. I reach my destination, and I take the long way around. Every part that feels good needs attention and I deliver. As I'm laying on my best moves I slide two fingers in and out. She stiffens and I see her toes curl a little. I continue my assigned duties and I see her hands white-knuckle gripping my desk. Any second now. She's breathing hard but quietly. Her hands are in my hair now, pulling gently. She looks down like she is in disbelief as I feel her hips rock and her body stiffen and spasm. She lets out a soft moan as air escapes her lungs. I stop for a moment and kiss her legs and caress them as she lays on my desk.

She sits up slowly, smiling. I shush her with a kiss and she pulls me close.

"Come over tonight." She says.

"Okay." I agree. It suddenly dawns on us both that we are at work and we instinctively start putting ourselves back together.

"I should..." she says, smiling.

"You'll need these." I pick up her panties from under the chair.

She leans into me and whispers, "you keep them today and bring them to me tonight." And she bites my earlobe.

Wow. That was stupid. God, that was amazing. Her smile. The way she looked. I can't wait to see her again.

That night I go to her apartment, as arranged and knock on the door. She opens it in a t shirt and shorts. My favorite. "Come in!" She says and closes the door behind me. She immediately kisses me and we start to the bedroom. She closes the door behind her and locks it. She then smiles at me, and takes off her shirt. She is topless and so beautiful. She drops her shorts and panties. I stand there still, taking her in.

"God, you're stunning." I say, my hand on my heart as it feels like it might burst. She steps to me and puts her hands on the bottom of my shirt, raising it over my head. She kisses my bare chest and reaches around my back and unclasps my bra. It slides off onto the floor. She continues kissing my chest and breasts, and moves down to my stomach. Her fingers find my waistband and she pulls down my pants and underwear.

She looks up at me, as if for permission. It escapes me that she's never done this before with a woman. She'll need feedback and direction. I guide her head for her to stand. "We can work up to that." I say. She smiles and kisses me. Her body pressed against mine is the most thrilling feeling. I take her hips and guide her to the bed. We lay down, me on top of her, straddling her. I kiss her gently and we continue to caress and enjoy each other's bodies. Her hands move toward my nether and I inhale sharply and move to her side so we are facing each other. She massages and strokes and I do the same to her, inserting a finger. She opens her mouth when I do this and I say, "you don't have to be quiet here." And we both smile.

"I want to know what you taste like." She says and quickly pushes herself on top of me. She kisses me hard and pins my hands by my head, grinding her pelvis against mine and it feels divine. She kisses my neck and makes her way down my chest, sucking my nipples and groping my breasts. She continues licking and kissing my bare stomach and a I place my hands in her hair. She looks up at me and I tenderly touch her face. She smiles and continues down. She fumbles a little at first but I guide her. I tell her when it feels good. She's doing amazing, and soon I feel the earth move. As I come she watches me and bites her lip. She sits up, quite please with herself.

"Pretty good, for a rookie." I say. She smiles that giant grin and lays next to me. We cover and cuddle and kiss and fuck all night. We even stop every once in a while to eat and drink water. This is amazing. I think to myself as we drift off to sleep.

Dawn comes too soon and we both need to get to work. I take off early to go home and shower and change, but I leave a note that says I'll see her soon with a little heart on it.

We keep it professional at work, and only met in the fire escape stairwell once to make out. She is telling Zach tonight and her wedding in a few months will be canceled. Happily ever after.

Late that night I get a knock on my door. It's Kelly, and she's crying. "I'm guessing telling Zach didn't go well?"

"It's over. He was really upset. He said this is just a phase and once I get it out of my system I'll be back and he'll be waiting. He said I should take a couple of weeks to think about it before I cancel the wedding." She cried harder. "He really is a good guy."

"I know. You never meant to hurt him. You have to do what's best for you." I tried to comfort her. "C'mon it's late. Let's get you in bed." That night we slept and I held her. She was upset, but doing better by morning. She left for work at the office while I had a meeting with a new restaurateur downtown. She texted me later that day asking me to go to dinner with her. She seemed absolutely fine and we continued our new romance. The next few weeks are a blur. We laughed and kissed and made love. She told me she loved me and she wanted to be with me always. We snuggled and watched movies, and fell asleep together. It was perfect. One Monday, after not getting a text from her the Sunday before, I went to her apartment because she called in sick to work. Saturday she was acting funny, so I wanted to make sure she was ok. I had planned on dinner tonight where I was going to ask her to move in together in our own place. I was over the moon for this girl. I couldn't believe it happened again. I fell in love. I knock on the door and, to my surprise, there stands Zach. He looks stone faced, not exactly as friendly as last time, understandably. "Uhhh...is Kelly home?"

"She's here, but she doesn't want you." He says. "You should go."

"Who is it?" I hear Kelly coming. "Zach, move. I can handle this myself. Just go." He obliges and Kelly is now standing before me.

"What the fuck?" I say, stunned.

"Davey, it's complicated." She says, hiding her tears. "I was trying to figure this out, and a way to tell you. I wanted to talk to you later tonight."

"Well, I'm here now!" I shout. "You owe me an explanation. Are you back together? Was I just something to get out of your system? 'I love you, Davey' that was all bullshit? You're a fabulous actress. I'm not going to cry over you. You don't deserve it, you-"

"I'm pregnant." She blurts. Her tears are falling onto the ground now as she is making no effort to hide them. "I want..."

"I know what you want. Congratulations." I say as I turn to walk away.

The next few weeks crawl by. I'm a mess, AGAIN. I put in my notice at work and I start teaching at a specialized kitchen for cooking classes. It's fun and I'm surrounded by smart, funny, sarcastic foodies. It's what I need to get my mind off of her. One Saturday I get THE invitation in the mail. "JOIN ZACK AND KELLY TO CELEBRATE THEIR LOVE"

So, here I am. I wore black because it's a funeral for happiness. She looks beautiful in her dress. I knock back a few drinks and smile, and wish them well. Zach still peers at me, but he knows he won.


End file.
